


Writings on the wall

by michellejackson



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejackson/pseuds/michellejackson
Summary: Le Gang walks in on Eliott painting the wall.OR the one where Yann unknowingly gives advice to they guy that broke his best friends heart.(let's pretend that the gang haven't met Eliott, and that they do not know what he looks like:))





	1. Chapter 1

Walking towards the common room, Yann, Arthur and Basile discussed the different types of things they could paint on the wall. Lucas had been thrilled that they would take Eliotts place, seeing that he had ditched him the last time. Lucas haven’t told them much about Eliott, except for the fact that he had led him on, only to go back to his previous girlfriend. They knew next to nothing, but something they did know however, was how heartbroken Lucas had been over the guy – so saying that they were not the biggest fan of him was an understatement. 

The boys planned to meet Lucas in the common room, so seeing a shadow though the door wasn’t surprising, what they did not expect however, was the sight they were met with on the other side of the door. The common room wall was filled with a black and white painting, two silhouettes, one dark, one light. Each one in their own element, or… almost. The light was approaching the dark side, along with the silhouette. It was beautiful, even the raindrops were detailed. And in the dark corner sat two animals, a raccoon and a hedgehog, smiling. 

In front of the masterpiece stood a tall guy with messy brown hair, working on details with a small paintbrush. “wow…” was all Yann could get out. The three boys all had matching expressions, they couldn’t help but admire the guys work. The artist stood up and turned with a shocked look on his face. “ohh… hello” he smiled. 

Arthur was the first one to answer, “dude… that shits beautiful”. He walked closer to the wall, “I thought we were supposed to fix the ugly wall, but that would’ve looked like a piece of shit compared to this!” he laughed. Yann and Basile came up behind him “or just in general” Yann added, jokingly. 

The stranger looked a little taken aback, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know Daphné had given someone else the job – ” Yann shut him up, “nah man, it’s ok, we were only supposed to work as step ins anyways…” he smiled at him – “we were supposed to meet our friend here and do the wall with him, but I’m pretty sure none of us can paint for shit anyways”. The stranger cracked a smile. “Is it okay if we wait for our friend here though? He’s shit at checking his phone.” Yann asked while walking towards the infamous “napping” bed with Basile right behind him. “Yes, of course, I’m almost done anyways” the guy rambled, as if scared that his presence would offend them. The guy then went back to work while Yann and Basile pulled out their phones. 

Arthur studied the painting, still in awe, “what exactly is this?” he asked the painter who kneeled beside him. The guy didn’t miss a beat, “an apology.” 

Arthur looked at him now, but they man wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Did you mess up with your lady?” Basile teasingly asked from the bed. The painter looked down, seemingly sad, “something like that”. 

“What did you do?” Yann asked, suddenly interested. 

The guy sighed and put down his brush. “I…” he stopped, closed his mouth, swallowed and tried again. “You know… when you’re with someone, and everything just feels right? All of your worries are suddenly gone and you’re just… happy.” He smiled a little. “I was so happy when we were together, it almost felt like a dream. But of course, life isn’t like that.” He picked up his paintbrush again and continued with the wall. “They told me something, something I couldn’t pretend not to hear, and… and it hurt me, it did, but in the end, I knew that I would only hurt them more if the relationship continued, so I ended it. They wouldn’t want me if I told them the truth. In the end I would only be a burden.” He moved his brush more aggressively now. “I always am”.

The three boys shared a look, in the end it was Yann who opened his mouth first. “You dumped her without telling her why?” … “yes”. Basile finally looked up from his phone, “that’s kind of a dickish move, dude…” the painter let out a surprised laugh, “yeah…” the paintbrush was pressed against the wall, but there was no movement, his eyes were so open and vulnerable, Arthur couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “I soon saw how much I’d hurt them, and I just thought… I thought that maybe I’d done more harm than good… I tried to make contact to explain but… the harm was done. I just wish I could get a chance to explain why I distanced myself.” A tear ran down his cheek, but he made no effort to wipe it away. It was silent. No one made a sound and the guy went back to work. 

Just moments later he made his last stroke, stood up and broke the silence. “That’s it I guess, I’ll get out of your hair now.” The guy smiled, but the boys could all tell that it was forced. He collected his stuff and made his way towards the door. 

“Wait!” Yann erupted, surprising not only the stranger, but also Arthur and Basile. The guy hesitantly turned around. Yann internally cursed himself, but he went on “look, man, you seem like a good guy, and maybe if you give her a little more time… maybe she’ll come around. Sometimes time is all it takes.” Yann gave him an encouraging smile, a smile that was soon returned. 

“Also” Basile started, “if I was a girl, and you painted that wall for me? I’d fuck you man.” The guy laughed, he looked grateful for their efforts. “I appreciate it, thank you.” He reached the door, but just before he opened it, he said “I hope **he** appreciates the wall as much as you guys.” Then he was gone.

The wall that was once filled with ugly graffiti was now covered and turned into a symbol for Eliotts love for Lucas. With the back and white painting of the scene they recreated in the rain from Polaris, and with their spirit animals watching in the corner, Eliott had made sure these were references Lucas would recognize.  
These parts of the wall were however not the thing that stood the most out, for under the silhouettes, in big red letters stood the words “I choose you.”.


	2. the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' reaction to seeing Eliotts painting, featuring the guys hyping him up.

Lucas was late. Like really late. He was supposed to meet the gang in the common room for about an hour ago, but he had fallen asleep on the bus and by the time he had awaken, his stop was long since passed. Getting to the school had been a pain in the ass, and to make matters worse: his phone had died. 

By the time he arrived at school, he was in a mood. Lucas had thought about just going home, the possibility that the guys would’ve waited for him this long didn’t seem plausible, but yet here he was. Relief took over Lucas when he saw that the lights in the common room was still on. At least one thing in his life went right. 

Opening the door, Lucas had already formed the perfect apology in his mind, but his words were lost the minute he went through it. He stood there dumbfounded. The wall was already painted, it was a huge black and white picture, two silhouettes, dark and light. He couldn’t take his eyes of it. Under the silhouettes stood big read letters. Lucas was done. He couldn’t. 

The painting of Polaris hit him straight in the heart and he could feel it fall to his stomach. His mouth hung open, but nothing came out. The big red letters were screaming at him, he reread them time and time again. 

“I choose you.” 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lucas startled. He ripped his gaze off the wall and met Yanns eyes. Words wouldn’t form. Basile opened his mouth, “What took you so long, man? You need to learn to use your phone”. Lucas looked back at the painting. “I… What – Did you see who did this?” Lucas stumbled over his own words; unable it seemed, to function like a normal human being.

If Lucas would’ve looked at his friends, he would’ve seen the suspicious looks they shared. Arthur was the first one to answer. “Yeah, there was this dude, I think he was new or something? Pretty cool guy, he was kind of sad though…” he rambled on, “when I asked him what the deal with his painting was, he said it was an apology and he talked about how he had fucked up with his man and shit, I don’t know, it was kind of romantic man.” Yann nodded, “and then Basile went on about how much he wanted to fuck the guy, so he left”. Yann and Arthur laughed while Basile looked almost offended. “I just said that I would if I was a girl! I mean all the girls would probably fuck him!” Basile went on trying to defend his heterosexuality. 

Arthur changed the subject, “It was weird though, because he said that Daphné had given him the mission, but didn’t you tell us that she had given it to you?” Lucas had not moved or reacted throughout their exchange, but now he finally blinked and turned his attention to the boys. 

“Yeah… me and Eliott.” 

Realization struck them, “Oh…” “Yeah...” “So this painting is-” “Yeah…” “shit…”

It was silent and all four of them had turned their attention to the wall, studying it closer this time. Lucas walked closer to the painting and tried his best to keep a straight face. His attention had mostly been on the big silhouettes and the letters, but first when he tried to look away from the painting did he notice the animals in the corner of the wall. Walking toward it he could feel his heart beat faster. 

In the corner there were two animals. A raccoon and a hedgehog. The animals Eliott claimed were their spirit animals. They were both smiling while holding hands, and a blood read heart was centered above them. Lucas felt like screaming. “Fuck” he exclaimed, and tears finally started falling down his cheeks. 

“You know, he only just left, you could… you could try to catch up with him” Yanns soft voice came from behind him. Lucas laughed, “why would I want that?” he turned towards his friends and waited for one to answer. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were wet. He must’ve looked like a mess, but he didn’t break his stare. 

“This doesn’t mean anything! How do I know that if I go after him, AGAIN, that he won’t run back to his girlfriend right after? He kissed me publicly and told me that he had broken up with his girlfriend, then he distances himself, and the next thing I see of him is his face clashed with his girlfriends!” Lucas was close to screaming, Yann had never seen him more upset. 

“Is that what happened?” Yann asked, drifting closer to Lucas. He nodded and closed his eyes, letting himself be caught in Yanns embrace. “I’m sorry Lucas. I’m sorry you had to go through that alone, and I’m sorry that you didn’t feel like you could tell us.” Lucas hugged him tighter. “But man, you should talk to him. Let him explain his side of the story.” That’s when Lucas pulled back. “Dude, listen, you told us that he left you all those drawings, right? And look at that wall! He has tried to find multiple ways to get to talk to you, and I think he really cares about you. Hell, I might be a little biased now, cause I saw him cry and I felt bad for him, but that’s besides the point. He spent hours painting that shitwall. For you, man. If you talk to him, what’s the worst think that could happen?”

Yann hadn’t expected an answer, but then… “I don’t to be vulnerable like that again, Yann.” Lucas tried his best to look anywhere but at his friends. “I… I haven’t opened up to a person like that in years… I don’t know, I gave him my heart and he just threw it right back at my face the second he grew tired of me.” He had a hard time talking without breaking down bawling. Lucas was tired, he was tired of feeling like he wasn’t wanted, and he was tired of feeling like he wasn’t good enough.

“I just don’t want to feel like that again” he sighed. Arthur walked closer to him now, saying his name while placing a hand on each of his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. “Listen to me, dude. We love you, and we only want the best for you, so when we say that you should talk to Eliott, we don’t say that thinking that he’ll spit out back in your face. Do you know what he told us when we asked about what he had done for someone to deserve that painting? He said that he had ended a relationship because he was scared that they would think of his as a burden, that they wouldn’t want him in the end. He was scared, Lucas.” 

Lucas did his best to try to calm himself, Arthur cupped his face. “You deserve to hear his apology, if not for the sake of your relationship, then for the sake of your own mentality.” Lucas pushed away and wiped his tears. “ok.” Arthur smiled “ok?” Lucas almost mimicked the expression “yeah, okay”. The guys all smiled and cheered before pulling him into a hug. “Go get him tiger!” Basile yelled, a little too in the moment. They pushed Lucas out of the hug and towards the door, and before he knew it he was running towards the bus station. 

\---

Out of breath, Lucas finally reached the station, but Eliott weren’t anywhere to be seen. He sat down, exhausted and frustrated “fuck…” he stayed there for a few minutes, head in hands, cursing himself. He had finally hyped himself up to talk to the guy, and he had missed him. Lucas didn’t know if he would be brave enough to talk to Eliott the next time he saw him. Maybe this was faith telling him to fuck off. 

He was about to leave, mad at himself for having any type of hope yet again, but then someone sat down beside him. Lucas looked at the newcomer and his heart skipped a beat. Eliott looked at him with sad eyes, he looked nervous and tired. His hands were fiddling with something while covered in paint. Lucas opened his mouth, but his words couldn’t form. He thought that seeing Eliott again would be easier, but it wasn’t. So they just sat there in silence, none of them uttering a single word. In the end Eliott offered him the package he was fiddling with.

“Number 24, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!:)  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it!<3
> 
> If you have a special request for a fic, you can send me a message on tumblr, @MichelleJackson


End file.
